The End Of The World
by EeveeWolf-Kat
Summary: Alfred just wanted to play a game with Iggy. Not end the whole world! AU. The countries play Sburb.


_Chapter 1:Alfred, start Sburb._

**Homestuck-Hetalia crossover**

**A.U What would happen if the countries played the Sburb beta.**

**I don't own Hetalia or Homestuck! All characters belong to thier owners.**

...

A young American man stands alone in his house. It just so happends that today, the 13th of April, is not this young American's birthday. Whatever, you still want to give him a name! He looks up rather angrily, he already has a name, and a damn good one at that.

His name is Alfred F. Jones.

You see Alfred look around the living room. Why was the voice inside his head trying to give him a new name? He liked his name the way it was! Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk.

Alfred, run up stairs and check your computer. You command him and yet he doesn't move! Who does this guy think he is? Superman? You know that's actually pretty acurate. You watch the American walk slowly up the stairs to his room. God can he be any slower?

...

(Alfred's P.O.V)

I _walked_ up the stairs to my bed room. I didn't care what the voice told me to do! No one ever tells the hero what to do, yo. I quickly glanced around my room. I had alot of interest, these included surfing the web, watching T.V, and reading comic books. All of my comics were stacked in order from A-Z on the right of my computer. My Mcdonalds' hambergers that I had yet to eat were at my desk,on the left side of my book pile, just waiting to be shoved into my mouth.

I looked at the posters around my room. Next to my door, there was one of Wonder Women who was standing on a skyscraper. Why couldn't Wonder Women be real, I would tots make out with her. It was a good poster but the one I loved the most was right above my laptop. The Avengers was the most awesomest movie/comic in the history of awesomeness. I could never choose who I liked more Iron man or Captain America.

One year for ComicCon I dressed up like Iron man and let me just say, I looked pretty damn epic. The cosplay however took forever to make. Don't even get me started on the cosplay I wore to the last AnimeCon in New York.

I sat down at my desk and logged onto my computer. My favorite wallpaper came up as the system re-booted. The picture was of me holding an amazing bald eagle at the zoo. My gaze traveled across the right side of the screen. One of my friends was messaging me on my new app, Pesterchum. Iggy told me to get it and I could never turn down the chance to mess with the Britt.

It turns out I was getting pestered by my younger brother from Canada, Matthew.

**-InvisibleMaple[IM] began pestering AmericanHero[AH] at 1:34 PM-**

**IM: Hello? Please answer me this time. :(**

**AH: S'up, Mattey?**

**IM: I'm just reminding you to check the mail. Well, when you have the chance.**

**AH: But, I don't wanna get up...**

**IM: Oh, that's okay too. Just do what you want to do and don't mind me.**

**AH: Fine, I'll go check the mail.**

**-AmericanHero Disconnected-**

**IM: Oh, I'm sorry...:,(**

**-InvisibleMaple Disconnected-**

Great, now I was going to feel guilty the whole day. Wait to go, Matthew. I walked over to my window and look out into the yard. I didn't feel like going outside at that very moment. I sat back in my swivel chair and sighed. I knew he sent me a My Little Pony, again. I now had a collection of them in my closet. While I was internally whining, another notice came up on PesterChum.

**-BritishScones[BS] began Pestering AmericanHero[AH] at 1:46 PM-**

**BS: Alfred, are you there?**

**BS: Alfred?**

**AH: Arthur dude, I luv the way that pesterchum shortens ur name.**

**BS: Would It kill you to use proper grammer?**

**AH: Yes, yes it would :)**

**BS: -sigh-**

**BS: Well, have you received your copy of the game yet?**

I pulled out my new game, Sburb, from under some of the comic books. Why did Iggy send this thing? It looked so unoriginal. The only picture was of a lame house made up of a few shapes. I _really_ didn't care for shapes that much, they reminded me of math and I HATE math.

**AH: Yeah, but it looks so boring! There's not even a good picture on the cover. Why did u even send this thing?**

**BS: Shut up, you git. Didn't anyone ever tell you not judge a book by it's cover? Just install the disk and stop complaining like a child that's had it's bloody toy taken away.**

**AH: Fine, but ur the 1 making a big deal out of it.**

I put the disk in my laptop and watched as one of those internet pop-ups came up. I didn't read the thing, to much work, and just clicked the _Okay_ botton. From there my screen loaded the game, while a random globe looking thing spazzed out in the background.

**AH: Ok, Its got the loading screen thingy on. What do I do now?**

**BS: I will connect to you in a moment, as your server player.**

**AH: What that's total BS :)**

**BS: I find that very insulting...**

**-AmericanHero[AH] disconnected-**

**-BritishScones[BS] disconnected-**

The thing loaded after what felt like forever and the word Sburb filled the screen with it's ugly green letters. Right after, another pop-up popped onto my computer, this one I did read. _**Britishscones has connected as your server player.**_ At the bottom were two more buttons one said _**Allow**_ and the other _**Deny**_.

I pressed _**Allow**_ and then walked away from my laptop. Time to go to the kitchen to get some food. Just as I was about to walk out the door, a large thingy made of metal came out of seemingly nowhere. This would've been perfectly fine, had it not blocked me from food. I kicked it out of pure anger. Not only was it made of metal, it was fuckin' hard. "Owwwwww."

Okay, that wasn't fun. My poor foot felt like it was broken in half. Damn it, what did I get myself into?

...

(On the golden moon of Prospit, P.O.V unknown.)

I sat up in bed, then streched. It seemed I had woken up on that strange world again. I could tell by how everything was a beautiful sun-set gold. I rose from my sheets. My legs felt as if they were made of jello. I slowly half waddled-half walked to the window. Below was the sight of what could have been a Mid-evil kingdom.

People scurried from one place to the next. All of them looked like ants from this hight. I had been dreaming of this place for as long as I could remember. Even as a child I would wake to see this amber palace. At one time I believed Propit was my own personal heaven.

Not only was the city amazing the temperature couln't have been more than 75 degrees. The refreshing wind wipped through my blonde hair. It moved the messy locks from my emerald green eyes. No matter how much I brushed or combed them, they were still a rat's nest. I walked back to the center of the room, _my _room.

The walls were covered in drawings of random magical creatures. A unicorn was next to the window, a fairy that looked like it was hiding behind a bookshelf, and my favorite the little mint colored bunny with wings that flew above my bed frame. I had drew them all to be like the fairytales my mom told me about, before she died.

I shook my head. No, I wouldn't think about such a thing. Not in my dreams. With that out of my mind, I sprinted out the room and down the hall way that led to one of the other towers. I ran across the bright golden bridge. The view was spectacular, the clouds showing future and past events. I finally reached my destination, thank god I had more stamina as my dreamself than I did when I was awake.

I moved at a more casual pace as I entered the room. On the bed that was resting in the corner was my best friend. He'd been asleep whenever I'd first found him and had yet to wake up even then. I just knew Alfred would adore Prospit. I'd never told him about it but the clouds showed him waking up soon. So as a result, I wouldn't try to get him up.

I sat at the end of his bed and watched the rise and fall of his chest. Maybe he was in a dream coma? It made sense seeing as he never, in seventeen years even opened his eyes. I couldn't imagine never laying eyes on the glittering city. Once I got to meet the Queen, she was as much, if not more, stuning than the moon she lived on.

I wandered out of Alfred's room and made my way back to my own. I could feel myself gaining consciousness in the real world. I stumbled back into my room and almost immediately pass out onto the floor.

...

A man with big eyebrowa sleeps in his bed. You feel the need to wake him up. You pick up a nearby can and drop it on the poor guy. It seems to have no effect. You are now upset, wake god damn it! You pick him up of the bed and drop him to the floor. He wakes up with a slight gives you a evil glare and removes himself from his rug.

What shale you name this man?

Idiot Eyebrows!

No, you stupid moron. He vows to murder you in your sleep. He pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes in majestic cursive letters.

His name is Arthur Kirkland.

...

(Arthur's P.O.V)

I had to say that, who ever did that was very rude. One doesn't simply _drop _some else just to make them wake up. They didn't even have a good reason for waking me! I got up off of my bed room rug. My whole left side screamed in pain.

Oh well, while I was up I might as well go check to see if Alfred had gotten his copy of Sburb. I'd sent it about a week before. I loaded my desktop and pulled one of my beta disks from it's case. I set it to the side until after I talked with the stupid American. I double clicked on PesterChum and started typeing, but was interrupted by another one of my friends.

**-CanineWurst[CW] began Pestering BritishScones[BS] at 1:29 PM-**

**CW: Has the last person recived the game yet?**

**BS: I don't know I was just about to ask.**

**CW: If he does have it then make sure he installs it. He supposed to be the first one in.**

**BS: I know, everyone knows! Well everyone but him and Matthew.**

**BS: But they'll find out.**

**CW: As soon as he's in, contact me and I'll bring you in as well. From there I'll get Feli to bring me in and so on and so forth.**

**BS: Okay, that sounds reasonable. I'll let you know.**

**-CanineWurst[CW] Disconnected-**

**-BritishScones[BS] Disconnected-**

I sigh, the least he could do was trust me. I knew what I was doing and how the pattern worked. I leaned back on my plastic chair and looked for the user I was trying to contact before hand. There we go, AmericanHero. Just my luck he was online too.

**-BritishScones[BS] began Pestering AmericanHero[AH] at 1:46 PM-**

**BS: Alfred, are you there?**

**BS: Alfred?**

**AH: Arthur dude, I luv the way that pesterchum shortens ur name.**

Yep, that was Alfred. He couldn't use proper grammer if the world was ending. I wondered for a minute if that trash he called food rotted his brain cells beyond repair.

**BS: Would It kill you to use proper grammer?**

**AH: Yes, yes it would :)**

**BS: -sigh-**

**BS: Well, have you received your copy of the game yet?**

**AH: Yeah, but it looks so boring! There's not even a good picture on the cover. Why did u even send this thing?**

**BS: Shut up, you git. Didn't anyone ever tell you not judge a book by it's cover? Just install the disk and stop complaining like a child that's had it's bloody toy taken away.**

**AH: Fine, but ur the 1 making a big deal out of it.**

I swear when I see him in person I will smack the hell out of him. It takes a bit for him to reply. So he _did_ acctually download the software!

**AH: Ok, Its got the loading screen thingy on. What do I do now?**

**BS: I will connect to you in a moment, as your server player.**

**AH: What that's total BS :)**

**BS: I find that very insulting...**

**-AmericanHero[AH] disconnected-**

**-BritishScones[BS] disconnected-**

My turn now. I place the server disk in my computer and instantly try to find him. There he was at the top right corner. I pressed his username and waited. A tiny pop-up showed that I a connection with the player.

My screen went from black to a colorful room with posters of American comic book heros. In a swivel chair sat none other than Alfred F. Jones. He had gotten up and had started walking out the door of his room. That Idiot was probably going to get more greasy food. I pulled down a drop screen and place something called the alchemiter in front of him.

...

**I'm sorry if everyone is OC or if my spelling and grammer skills suck. :(**

**Well 'till next time.**


End file.
